De tapete a chica de ensueño
by Sakiera-chan
Summary: Esta es la historia de como sakura se vio humillada, avergonzada, odiada y amada. - Ese Uchiha se arrepentira de haberme humillado, lo prometo como que me llamo Sakura Haruno!-  N/A . nee no sean malas es mi primera historia


**Los personajes no me pertenecen( ami pesar u.u) sino que son obra de ****Masashi Kishimoto**

-lalala- lo que dicen

-**lalala**- inner

-_lalala_- flashbacks

(N/A): nota autora

**Bueno aquí les dejó el cap espero que les guste :) **

Aun no se como llegue a esta situación…llorando desesperada en los brazos de mi mejor amiga que inútilmente trataba de consolarme.

Tranquila Saku haya afuera hay muchos hombres mas y valen mas la pena que ese patán, no te derrumbes por favor tu siempre haz sido la mas fuerte de las tres-me consolaba Ino

Saku, Ino tiene razón no te dejes vencer tu eres SAKURA HARUNO y nunca dejas que te pisoteen o te lastimen y menos un estupido ególatra como el que no vale la mas minima pena-una pequeña sonrisa deslumbró en mi rostro al ver como trataban inútilmente de animarme Ino y Tenten, y todo por tomar esa estupida decisión desesperante.

-FLASH BACK-

_Las clases ya habían acabado y me encontraba afuera del vestidor de hombres, esperando a cierta persona en particular para declararle mis sentimientos, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di cuando la puerta chocó contra mis espaldas ._

_Fíjate__ por donde te paras- me dijo mi idoll en tono serio y frío, pero aun haciendo de que me sonrojara, ahí se encontraba el dueño de mis suspiros, mi dios inalcanzable , mi eterno amor , mi principio y fin _

_Sasuke-kun ! , p-perdon yo solo quiero hablar c-contigo sobre algo muy importante para mi, resulta q-que t-tu mm-me gg-gus…- iba a continuar pero una mano en frente mío me hizo parar, a la vez sonrojarme mas de lo que estaba._

_Si me vas a decir que te gusto, eso ya lo se y no me interesa en lo mas mínimo Haruno, así que largarte por donde viniste y déjame en paz, eres una completa molestia que no sirve para nada- cada palabra que dijo fue como una puñalada para mi corazón que se destrozo en mil pedazos, o quizás mas; observaba mientras el se alejaba y recordaba como me miro frío, calculador, hostil y furioso._

_Veía su silueta alejándose cada vez mas borrosa debido a mis lagrimas que empañaban mis ojos jades, mis pies actuaron por si solos y corrí, lloraba desesperada, cuando llegue al estacionamiento lloque contra algo o mejor dicho alguien_

_Saku y como te fu….- no alcanzo a terminar ya que vio mi rostro-… Sakura dime que te paso, te hizo algo ese desgraciado, dime que LO MATO AHORA MISMO!- con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban la abrase._

_e-el nn-n-o hizo n-nada tt-tenten s-solo mm-me m-mostró la c-cruda r-realidad- pronuncie entre sollozos y susurros._

_Esta bien vamos – me miraba preocupada y con cierta pizca de tristeza me ayudo a caminar pasando una mano por mi cintura y llevándome a su auto, mientras salíamos del instituto Morfeo se apiado de mi y me meció en sus brazos._

-END FLASH BACK-

Un mar de lagrimas surco en mis mejillas, esa mirada tan… hostil quedaría grabada para siempre en mi, fije mi vista en el vació y recordé cuando éramos pequeños , siempre nos apoyábamos en todo Naruto, Sasuke y yo… pero eso acabó hace 6 años cuando Naruto se fue con sus padres a EU por sus viajes de negocios, el juró que volvería, yo lo estado esperando cada uno de estos días que luego se convirtieron en mese y luego en años, fue una de las realidades mas crudas cuando me lo quitaron, es como mi hermano mayor que siempre me protege aunque perdí todo contacto con el cuando Sasuke mi amor platónico poco a poco se alejo de mi, y en ese momento fue que me di cuenta las personas cambian, aunque uno no quiera, y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo.

Seque las lágrimas de mi rostro ya un poco mas calmada, inhale profundo diez veces y mire a mis mejores amigas, ellas tenían mas suerte que yo al menos, las dos tenían un cuerpo fenomenal, novios y sobre todo…eran felices.

-ya chicas, no es necesario que se queden a cuidarme estaré bien …-Tenten rodó los ojos e Ino me miró con incredibilidad -…ya se que no me van a creer pero ¿saben?... quiero dar vuelta la hoja y empezar de nuevo, no quiero volver a ser humillada por nada ni por nadie- dije mientras mi voz se iba quebrando y miraba con una sonrisa a mis amigas que ellas me veían co lastima, que era lo que mas me enfurecía- no me miren con esa cara, me voy a dar un baño y no Ino no me ahogare en la bañera ni intentare cortarme con la gillette( N/A: De adonde sacó una gillette O.o acaso Saku se afeita? o.o') – dije riéndome al ver sus expresiones y continúe- además ustedes mañana tienen trabajo y se tienen que levantar temprano ya es de noche y las podrían asaltar …-dije sonriente , ellas no muy convencidas abandonaron mi morada.

Camine hacía el baño con mis útiles de aseo, a pesar de que vivía con mis padres ellos nunca se encontraban en casa, vivían viajando pero siempre me mandaban dinero para sobrevivir cómodamente, llene la tina de agua , le agregué un poco de espuma y controle la temperatura; poco a poco me fui desvistiendo y observe mi figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero, mi piel era de un color cremoso que contrastaba con mis ojos grandes y jades, mi pelo es de un exótico color rosa que me llegaba a la cintura; heredado de mi madre; mi busto es de un tamaño mediano pero no me gusta exhibirlo mucho por lo que ocupo ropas holgadas, mi abdomen plano, mis piernas largas y torneadas; me día vuelta y observé, mi parte trasera era muy grande para mi gusto pero con una polera y chaleco holgado se tapaba muy bien.

Me adentre a la tina con cuidado y repose mi cabeza en el borde, observaba fijamente un punto lejano y luego un sonrisa surco mi rostro mezclado con una lagrima traicionare qué se escapo de mis ojos.

-Ten en cuenta que esa es la ultima de mis lagrimas qué derramare por ti Uchiha Sasuke, ahora tu quedaste en el olvido, ahora mi vida comenzara de nuevo y TU no estas en mis planes Uchiha es una promesa que no romperé-mi sonrisa se volvió amplia y cerré mis ojos tratando de dejar mi mente en blanco para dar un nuevo paso en mi nueva vida

**Este en mi primer fic no sean malas dejen un review :) actualizare el próximo fin de semana**

**Sakiera-Chan**


End file.
